The present invention relates to a method for determining the body weight of a newborn calf.
In the raising of calves, it is particularly important to keep accurate statistics of the calf's weight throughout its lifetime. This is particularly true when calves are raised as breeding stock, inasmuch as the statistics relating to the weight of the calf during different stages of its life can be used to help predict the weight gain characteristics of its progeny.
In order to determine the amount of weight gain of each calf, it is necessary to take an initial measurement as soon as possible after the calf has been born. Measuring the weight of the calf, however, is a time consuming and cumbersome effort. It is also sometimes dangerous because the mother of the calf often is very protective of her new calf and may attack the person attempting to weigh the calf.
Another problem involved in weighing the newborn calves is that there are often a number of the calves born at the same time. It is therefore desirable to be able to determine the calf's weight quickly and easily so that the statistics for a large number of calves can be gathered in a short period of time.
It is also desirable to determine the weight of the newborn calves in the field or pasture where they are born. With prior known methods, it was therefore necessary to transport scales to the field or pasture in order to weigh the calves.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method for determining the body weight of a newborn calf.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method for determining the body weight of a newborn calf which is quick and can be done easily in the field where the calf may be located.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method for determining the body weight of a newborn calf which comprises merely measuring the circumference of the hoof of the calf.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method for determining the body weight of a newborn calf which provides a substantially accurate approximation of the calf's weight as compared to the weights of a control group of calves.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method for determining the body weight of a newborn calf which is simple, quick and efficient.